villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piers
Piers is one of the two secondary antagonists of Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield (alongside Oleana). He is Marnie's brother and Spikemuth's gym leader. Biography Piers is the Gym Leader of Spikemuth, a town that lacks a Power Spot therefore trainers cannot Dynamax their Pokemon. Due to the massive popularity of Dynamaxing in Galar, lacking a Power Spot caused Spikemuth to decline as the town barely gets any tourists. Because of it, his Gym trainers went behind his back to form Team Yell in order to impede other trainer's progress to so that Pier's sister Marnie could win the Gym Challenge. Piers was completely unaware of Team Yell's shenanigans and presumed that the lack of challengers facing his Gym was due to him not being a good gym leader. Marnie helped the player sneak into Spikemuth where Piers is singing. After challenging the player to a battle and losing, he shares his desire for her to take his place as a Gym Leader after the Gym Challenge is over, as he prefers to play music. Although Marnie originally refuses this as she prefers to be the Champion, after she is defeated in the Champion Cup, Piers retires from his place as Gym Leader with Marnie taking his place. Piers also assists the player in getting to Rose Tower and in the post-game mission, helping the player defeat the rouge Dynamax Pokémon. Personality Although Piers is the leader of an evil team and seems to be a standard depressed teen at first, Piers is a surprisingly kind person to people who take care of others. He deeply cares about Marnie, even founding Team Yell just for her to win the Gym Challenge. Piers also says his planned tactics before he uses them in his Gym Battle, and prefers his career as a song-writer and singer compared to being a Gym Leader. Gallery TeamYellPiers.png|Piers' league card. 500px-League Card Piers rare.png|Piers' rare league card. IMG 20191207 204514.jpg Piers on stage.jpg Piers_singing.jpg Pokémon 600px-560Scrafty.png|Scrafty 687Malamar.png|Malamar Skuntank.png|Skunktank Toxtricity.png|Toxtricity (Low Amp) 600px-862Obstagoon.png|Obstagoon Trivia *Piers is the first Dark type Gym Leader in the Pokémon series. **Piers is also the second Gym Leader who is also the leader of an antagonist team in the main series, following Giovanni. *Despite being the leader of Team Yell, Piers is never antagonistic towards the player, as he only battles the player as a Gym Leader and then becomes an ally after his defeat. *Piers caught Marnie's Morpeko when she was five years old. *Piers, despite being a Gym Leader, has his own music track when the player fights him. *Piers' Obstagoon gets its own cutscene when it uses Throat Chop. *Piers is the only Gym Leader in Galar to not Dynamax his Pokémon during battle. This is because Piers dislikes Dynamaxing Pokémon and is why he refuses to move to an actual Gym. Even when he is fought in Champion Cup rematches, Piers will still not Dynamax his Pokémon. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Monster Master Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Cheater Category:Teenagers Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone